Ket Van Derveld
Character Profile Name Keticus Van Derveld Alias Ket Limelight Darth Ahroun Faction Rank Sith Master Affiliation Hawk Family Age Varies; 92 GSY Species Lupine Height 6 feet Weight 195 lbs Eye Color Sapphire Blue Hair Color Ebony Black Homeworld Nar Shaddaa Mate Curupira D'Arr Hawk Children Chloe Van Derveld Katrine Van Derveld Mother Unknown Father Diego Van Derveld Siblings Vega Van Derveld (Brother) Darius Van Derveld (Nephew) Masters Ogre Mal Pannis Rama Sha Athena Somir Dalethria Tankreyd Jedah Lynch Apprentices Unknown Ket Van Derveld is a Lupine Sith Master born to Diego Van Derveld and an unknown concubine on the planet Tatooine. Personality Bat shit crazy. Do you NEED more of an explanation? Biography Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Training and Education Force Powers Personal Skills *Skilled Slugthrower User (gunfighter) *Expert Marksman with various slugthrowers in handgun and rifle configurations *Cage fighter *Experience in Echani and Coruscanti military martial arts Externa Links *Biography Category:Male Category:Character Category:The Alliance Category:Jedi Master Category:Hawk Family Category:House Van-Derveld Category:Singing Mountain Clan Category:Lupine